There is a technology for performing image processing on target image data such as scan data and outputting the processed image data. For example, there has been disclosed a technology for synthesizing scan data representing a scan image including a word bubble containing letters and photographic image data representing a photographic image. In this technology, an image obtained by coloring the inside of the word bubble of the scan image white, the letters of the inside of the word bubble, and the photographic image are synthesized, and processed image data representing the synthetic image is output. As a result, it is possible to output processed image data representing attractive images.
As described above, There is needs of a technology for outputting image data representing attractive images.